<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simulacres et Simulation by majorana1458</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376417">Simulacres et Simulation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458'>majorana1458</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Crossover, Character Analysis, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“这个故事马上就要结束了，迪亚哥。在所谓创作自由的保护下，你的母亲会在其他的同人里复活的，所以你不必为此耿耿于怀，走吧。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Brando &amp; Dio Brando &amp; Deathmask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simulacres et Simulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事实是客观存在的，每个人也都有权陈述事实。但陈述事实带有一定的危险性，因为它们可能威胁到某些人的利益或者伤害某些人的感情，在这种情况下，把谎言视为真理，又或者保持沉默，视而不见，反而是最安全的选择——没有人能翻开你的脑子看到你在想些什么，只要没有人说出来，事实的存在对于不相信它们存在的人就没有任何意义，这样建立在谎言上的东西就会得到保护——从某种意义上来说，也是一种和平。</p><p>简单概括，就是皇帝的新装。</p><p>“如果你只是想讲个三岁小孩都知道的童话故事来浪费我的时间的话，那我认为我已经可以离开了。”</p><p>迪亚哥不耐烦地把玩着摩托车的钥匙。</p><p>“我希望你能坐下来听我说完，”迪斯马斯克的脸上依然挂着他标志性的笑容，礼貌但绝对称不上友善，“我知道处于反抗期的青少年并不喜欢面对八竿子打不着的亲戚，但迪奥先生把你送来我这里，绝对不只是因为我也姓迪。”</p><p>“哦？难道是因为你的青春期心理咨询不收钱吗？”</p><p>“迪亚哥，虽然我很想针对你的生长环境问题展开一番心理疏导，但是这不是问题的关键，或者说，不完全是，问题是……”迪斯马斯克清了清嗓子，接下来的几个字对他来说似乎会卡在喉咙里——</p><p>“迪亚哥，你妈死了。”</p><p>迪亚哥的脸色变得不太好看，他下意识地去摸嘴角的创可贴，随即把手收了回来，捏成拳头。</p><p>“你看，既然在这里你都会下意识地这样做，那我也能理解，为什么需要找外科和精神科的医生对上一个说这句话的人展开联合会诊——那可是恐龙。”</p><p>“你如果想说什么人都是会死的，要平静地接受家人的死亡，展开自己的生活——那我也可以走了，我当然有自己的新生活，这几年我在赛车场上赚的钱足够买下十套海景房。”</p><p>“我本人赞同这种说法，如果我是个专业的心理咨询师，我恐怕也会毫不犹豫地这么说。”迪斯马斯克摊开手表示无奈，“很可惜，我只是个十年前考过心理咨询师资格证的法医，我知道这句标准答案对于绝大部分人来说在实际操作上难于登天，毕竟不是所有人都能完全不带感情地去思考，我有时也难以做到。”</p><p>“石鬼面已经被毁了，而且我也不想去做见不得太阳的夜行生物。”</p><p>“你很聪明，迪亚哥，但是你没有意识到问题的关键。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我们根本不是人。”</p><p>“告辞。我就知道迪奥的社交圈里根本不存在正常人。”</p><p>“根本不存在什么正常人，迪亚哥，连前提都不存在。我们只是一个名字和一套设定，只存在于两部不同的少年漫画中，我不是你同父异母哥哥迪奥的远房亲戚，事实上迪奥根本不是你同父异母的哥哥，我也根本不认识他……”</p><p>“什么乱七八糟的？”</p><p>“事实，正如我一开始所说的，作为事实的我们根本不重要，你妈死了也只是一个设定，同人作者可以任意篡改我们的设定，只要他们还使用原著中我们的名字，使得从读者的主观上来说他们的创作能被认定为我们形象的拓展，在他们眼里我们就依然是我们——比如说在某些同人里我是个叼着烟蓄着胡子暴力倾向严重满世界打架的肌肉大猩猩，而你是个向法尼瓦伦泰出卖色相并和乔鲁诺乔巴拿通奸的婊子，即使这些形象从外表到内在都与我们完全不同，但只要大部分人都认定这是我们，不认为这是原本的我们的人都在保持沉默，或者被动地无法向大众发声，我们就没有任何办法。因为我们纸片人只存在于原著里，从不作为真实的、拥有人权的人存在。”</p><p>“你他妈的到底想说什么？”</p><p>“这个故事马上就要结束了，迪亚哥。在所谓创作自由的保护下，你的母亲会在其他的同人里复活的，所以你不必为此耿耿于怀，走吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>